


Dedication

by frequencyFragmented



Series: Hellbent [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, PWP, arlong hates humans but oops hes in lust with one, first published smut, i shouldve been doing homework but instead i wrote arlong blowjobs woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyFragmented/pseuds/frequencyFragmented
Summary: It wasn't the first time he'd slipped out of bed to take care of the problem that always seemed to arise whenever she visited Arlong Park, but it was the first time she'd walked in on him trying to take care of it.At least she was dedicated to helping him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellbent is officially out! If you've enjoyed this, please check it out! :)

Their eyes met for a split second, just long enough for the situation to feel tense, before her eyes dropped to the hand wrapped around his cock. Then she was in front of him, the whole reason he had disappeared to take care of himself staring him in the face with that ever-amused smirk.

"Oh, Arlong..." Aria murmured, before straddling his legs and running her delicate fingers against his cheek. His face was burning from embarrassment at being caught and desire to just throw away his creeds and just take the woman, and her touch was cool against his burning skin. Aria's lips brushed against his opposite cheek, soothingly dousing him in soft little pecks. "Let me help you."

Arlong couldn't do anything, his voice caught in his throat and his mouth agape as his scientist pressed her lips against the corner of his, being ever so careful not to cut herself on his rostrum, her fingers trailing down his bare chest until they reached his weeping cock. He couldn't bare to tell her it was her fault he was in this predicament in the first place, especially as he returned her kisses vigorously. He needed her, but he couldn't have her. Not how he wanted. Not without betraying himself. She was human, after all. Yet he couldn't tell her no as her fingers wrapped around his shaft, soft, cool skin enveloping the burning. He barely fit in her hand, his size and girth matching the rest of his massive frame, and it made her soft, deliberate touches all the more rewarding as she petted him from top to bottom.

"Ar-aria..." He gasped between fevered kisses, his hands pawing at her ass and thighs without his permission. She was so small compared to him. So delicate. She moaned eagerly at his rough touches and purred at his soft strokes, eagerly soaking up any attention he gave her.

"Shhh..." Her hot breath tickled his ears. Her chapped lips and her sweet taste drove him wild. He could smell her shampoo and her bodywash and the scent of their bed on her skin and it made him want to claim her. "Let me help you, captain."

Arlong glanced at her desperately, unable to stop the way he bucked into her hands at her words. But she made no moves to remove her clothing, even with the way he clutched at the skin under her cotton shorts. Instead she pressed her fiery lips down his neck, pressing fervent kisses down his shoulders and over his gills, letting her thumb rub against his slit and around the curve of his crown and he groaned in equal eagerness and despair.

Slowly, she slid herself off his lap and sunk to her knees, and Arlong swallowed at the realization of what her help meant. Gratefulness washed through him as she ran her tongue against her smirking lips, but he felt more awed that his prideful little scientist intended to suck him off for only his pleasure. She was rarely one to be kind. Those thoughts disappeared as soon as her hot breath breezed across his cock, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and moan loudly in pleasure as her soft lips touched him. 

Arlong eagerly let her take her time exploring him, only able to ground himself by clutching the wild mass of curls that kept getting in Aria's way. He watched her mouth, eyeing the delicate little curve of her smile when he moaned a way she took pride in, and the way that her fingers traced his outline until she had mapped all of the little places that drove him wild before her hot, wet tongue tasted those places too. Occasionally he tilted her chin, running his calloused blue hands against her smooth dark skin, electricity shooting down his spine as she kissed his webbed fingers delicately. Her lips brushed against his jewelry more than once, and Arlong felt like a king. She ought to spend every night on her knees. It was where she belonged, after all.

Aria buried her face in his dark black pubic hair as she sucked on his base, and the sight of that alone would of been enough to make him cum most nights, but he was far too wound up and every time he seemed close there were those lingering doubts. His balls ached for release, tightening painfully at each of the little moans Aria would give off. What finally drove Arlong past his doubts was the sly little smirk Aria gave him as she licked him from based to head, and then took him into her mouth as much as she could, mirthful blue eyes meeting his own.

The fishman thrust into her mouth eagerly, holding her head in place as she obediently let him pleasure himself, her tongue curling around his cock as it slid to and fro. He groaned and ground his teeth together until he saw starburst behind his eyes, cumming hard into Aria's mouth. She squeaked in surprise, jerking a bit at the sudden sensation hitting the back of her throat, and Arlong couldn't help but snicker. 

"C'mon now, clean it up." He purred, and was surprised by the way she resolutely took to the task, lavishing his cock as she had earlier. When she finished, Arlong was tempted to have her do it again with how she wiped at the corner of her mouth with her thumb, smirking up at him impishly.

"Do you feel better now, captain?" It was hard not to, with just the sight of her between his thighs alone, and Arlong chose to respond by picking her up and rewarding her dutiful actions with a searing kiss, enjoying the salty taste of himself against his little human scientist's lips.

Perhaps one day he could let himself take her, Arlong mused as he left bruising kisses along her collarbone. Aria only had eyes for her captain, and he had promised her anything she desired so long as she kept him pleased. After tonight, there was no doubt that she was dedicated to keeping him pleased no matter what he desired.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet of a story I've been trying to write for the last year or so called Hellbent, featuring Aria and Arlong and their many issues. I don't know when I'll actually publish that, since it is still in the first draft stage, but I couldn't resist writing porn tonight. Hit me up with some comments, because I haven't published anything since 2012!!


End file.
